One Less Lonely Girl
by JBiebsLover
Summary: Justin Bieber see's Sydney crying in the corner of a coffee shop. He goes up to her to try and cheer her up not thinking he would be anymore than friends with her, what happens when he starts to like her as more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**One Less Lonely Girl.**

**I don't know if I like this story or not :L but we'll just see how it goes. **

**Tell me if you like it, and if you have any ideas let me know (:**

**anyway**

**So basically, this is just a starter chapter, Just to introduce the two main characters and yeah.**

**Sorry it's kinda short :L **

I could see her in the coffee shop window as I walked closer. She looked a mess as she sobbed, shaking her head as if she had done something wrong. She had make-up smeared down her cheeks and her fringe hung over her eyes.

I couldn't help but think what was wrong with her. There had to be something, I mean nobody cries like that for no reason.

I slowly entered the coffee shop doors and went over to her. I sat by her as she slowly lifted her head up and wiped away a few tears.

I didn't say anything, I just sat by her side, letting her know that I was here for her, even if she didn't know me.

She calmed down a little. "Sorry, but why are you sitting here" she said in a hushed tone.

"I was walking past here, and I saw you in the window, I thought maybe you could use somebody to just be there for you. And I know you don't really know me, and I don't know you. But I just want you to know im here for you, if you need me"

"Thanks" she said, crying again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" I asked

"M-M-My boyfriend just broke up with me, we were together for 4 years and he decided he liked this other girl, so he left me for her" she sobbed harder

"Hey, hey, hey" I said putting my arm around her and rubbed her arm slowly.

She placed her head on my shoulder and tried to calm down.

_How many I told you's_

_And start over's and shoulders_

_Have you cried on before?_

_How many promises be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take um back, tell me that_

_How many either or's _

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

I sang to her softly in her ear.

She looked up and smiled. "You've got a great voice Justin" she said

"Thanks" I said standing up. "Look …"

I paused, as I waited for her to say her name.

"Sydney" she said

"Sydney, I have to go now, but here's my number… just call at any time"

"Okay, Thankyou Justin" she smiled.

This girl was so sweet it was unbelievable. As I walked back to my hotel room, her name swirled my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is soooo late. Ive been on holiday :L**

**Thanks for all the reviews and things from the last chapter :')**

**Oh and a few people have asked me how she knows Justin's name **

**So if you were wondering … it's because he's famous **

**Oh and its around like 8pm in this chapter :L**

**Anyway … back to the story ;)**

"Justin, where have you been?" I heard a voice yell from the bathroom as I clicked the door shut. It was my mom.

"I went to get coffee, I told you"

"It doesn't take that long to get coffee"

"The Queue was long?"

She sighed as I flung myself onto the bed, switching the TV on.

"_Shizzle sticks"_ I whispered to myself.

The news was on, it was me. With Sydney in the window of the coffee shop, it was when I was singing to her. My arm was round her, her head resting on my shoulder and my lips close to her ear.

"What was that Justin?" She said as she came out of the bathroom.

I quickly switched it off, making sure she didn't see anything

"Nothing mom, I just don't want to watch it"

She sighed again

"Whatever you say honey, im going out with my friends, ill be back at about 12, be good"

"I will mom, have a good time"

She kissed me goodbye and closed the door.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

I looked down at my phone which was lying on the bed. There was an unknown number calling.

"Hello?" I said in a girly British accent

"Oh, sorry, I think I have the wrong number"

"Wait, Sydney?"

"Yeah, that's me?"

"Its Justin" I giggled "sorry, I thought it could have been a fan"

"It's okay"

"So what did you want?"

"Did you see the news Justin?"

"Kinda, yeah, what were they saying anyway?"

"Well they basically said that we've only just met and we're already dating" she started to cry down the phone.

"Sydney, baby, its okay" I whispered, blowing a kiss down the speaker

"No Justin it isn't, what if they believe it?"

"Trust me, I'll tell everyone"

"How?" she sniffed

I grabbed my laptop and signed into twitter.

"Look, I've get my laptop here, I'll tweet my fans and tell them the truth"

"Really Justin?"

"Of course"

I quickly typed away the full story on twitter, still on the phone.

"There!" I said

"Thankyou so much"

"It's nothing really"

She giggled quietly.

"So now that's sorted, want to come hang round my hotel room?"

"Really Justin, won't that just make it worse?"

"Does it matter? My fans know the truth and that's all that matters"

"Fine, what hotel are you in?"

"The Bravado, room 194"

"Okay ill see you soon"

I smiled as I hung up the phone and waited

She arrived about 10 minutes later in a pair of grey joggers, a red baggy t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun. She looked beautiful.

"Hey" I said letting her in.

She smiled.

"So what did you want to do?" she asked

"I don't know, just hang out? Talk?"

She giggled "okay"

We sat down on my bed slowly and talked for 2 hours until she had to leave.

I gave her a hug goodnight, shut the door behind her and climbed into bed.

-In the morning-

I grabbed my phone from the bottom of my bed and texted Sydney.

**To: Sydney **

**Meet me at the coffee shop in about an hour?**

-2 minutes later-

**From: Sydney**

**Sure :)**

I had an idea.

A good one? Im not so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crappy chapter i know. Sorry.**

As I walked up to the coffee shop doors I saw Sydney sitting at a table in the middle sipping her drink as she looked around to find me.

I went to get myself a white hot chocolate and sat down with her.

"Oh there you are Justin, I wondered where you was" she said

"Sorry, I got mobbed by fans on the way"

She giggled "Its okay, so what did you want"

I took a deep breath.

_Justin, are you sure this is right? _My mind said.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go bowling tonight."

Her eyes widened and her jaw hit the table.

"So?"

"O-Of course Justin!" she said getting out of her seat and running to wrap her arms around me.

"So it's a date then? Tonight, at 7?"

She nodded and hugged me tighter

"Cant breathe, can't breathe" I choked

"Oooops, im sorry, im just so happy" she giggled, loosening her grip

-6 o'clock-

The time ticked away as I looked through my wardrobe for the 10th time, looking for something to wear.

I ended up settling with a pair of white skinnies, a red t-shirt and a pair of red supra's.

I checked my phone which had been buzzing away for a while.

**Incoming call: Sydney.**

"Sydney!" I called

She giggled at my excitement "Hey Justin, I just wanted to say im so excited for tonight and thankyou so much"

"It's nothing, really"

I lifted the phone away from my ear and checked the time.

It was already 6:45

"I gotta go Syd, the rides here, ill see you in about 10 minutes"

"Oh okay, bye"

"Oh wait; do you know where I live?"

"Of course I do"

"How?" she said suspiciously

"I have my sources"

She giggled again "See you in a minute Justin"

I put the phone back in my pocket, grabbed my silver jacket from the back of my door and ran to get into the limo.

"How are you today Mr. Bieber?"

"Im great thanks Mike, yourself"

"Im good"

As soon as I got out of the limo at Sydney's place she ran out and hugged me. She looked beautiful, not too classy, but not too casual either.

She was wearing black skinnies, a light denim wash shirt and some white ballet pumps.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and we set off to the bowling alley down town.

We pulled up outside the bowling place about 15 minutes later. I climbed out the car and helped Sydney out too.

We walked up to the doors slowly, arms linked in a chain like way when Sydney froze.

"Oh. My. God, Justin can we go back, please Justin please" She said nervously.

"But Why? We've only just got here"

"Justin please can we just go home"

"Come on, one game?"

"Please Justin, no, I feel ill"

"Come on Syd, you were fine two seconds ago. Lets just have one game, then, if you still want to leave, then we can"

"O – Okay" she said

I wondered what had gotten to her. Her skin had turned milk white and she was shaking. But she didn't seem ill, she seemed in shock. Something or someone in there had made her not want to go in … I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Review? it make me happy (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As we walked into the bowling alley, Sydney shook even more. She was staring into the café area to the left of us; I still couldn't see what was wrong.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rubbed my thumb in a circular motion to try and calm her down.

"Justin please, take your arm off me"

I wondered why she was acting like this; she seemed scared, like she didn't want to be seen with me. But I did what she asked and took my arm back and put it inside my pocket.

We walked over to lane 3 which I had already pre booked and began bowling. Sydney sat down on the bench and carried on looking over at the café, not paying attention to our game.

That was when I went and took a seat by her and asked what was wrong.

"Sydney, what's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing Justin, really its nothing, just go back to your game"

"It is something, I can tell. You didn't want to come in here and now you can't stop staring at the café, Sydney, you know you can tell me anything" I said rubbing her leg to comfort her.

"I, I know Justin"

"Well tell me then" i said

"Fine, you see that boy over there" she said pointing to a tallish blonde haired boy wearing a black and white plaid shirt and skinny jeans sitting with someone who I think was his girlfriend. I nodded. "Well, he's my ex"

"So why are you scared to be in here?" I asked

"im still mad at him for what he did, we were together for 4 years and he just goes and dumps me for her" she nodded towards the girl he was sitting with. "I've still got feelings for him and I can't stand seeing him with somebody else" a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh, shh, shh" I whispered into her ear, wiping the tears away and putting my arm around her. "You've got me now; it's going to be okay"

She looked up at me. "W-W-What do you mean, ive got you?"

I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my, urm, girlfriend" I said

She looked at me, eyes almost popping out of there sockets.

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to because you've just broke up with _him_, I just thought maybe if we were together then w-"

She cut me off. "Stop babbling Bieber, I want to be your girlfriend"

_YES! _ My mind screamed

"But …"

_Aw man._

"You see Justin, Nick is the type of guy that will basically torture his ex girlfriends for moving on"

_I take it Nick is the doosh bags name._ I thought.

"Well, I won't let that happen to you"

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise"

"So, it's official then? Your now Ms Bieber."

"You could say that, yes" she giggled as she took my hand and dragged me back to our unfinished game of bowling.

-10:30-

"I had a great night Justin, thankyou" Sydney said as she climbed out the limo and headed towards her front door.

"Wait!" I called jumping out and running towards her, she turned around and I kissed her lips.

"Its not a date without that goodnight kiss" She blushed

"Goodnight Ms. Bieber" I called as she stepped inside the door

"Goodnight Justin" she called back

I climbed back into the limo and thought about how perfect that night was. It may have gone from high to low. But I know for a fact that that night was perfect and I had just made one less lonely girl.

**Awwww. Sydney and Justin are together XD**

**Reviews make me happy (:**

**And if you have any ideas for the next chapter on what they could do, any new characters or anything. Let me know ;) cos im kinda struggling atm. **

**Love, love, love x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right okay... So I decided to have a go at doing this chapter from Sydney's point of view, just so you know :)**

**I know this chapter sucks hugely, hopefully the next one will be better. **

**Oh and thanks for the idea xchaynes **

**Sydney's pov:**

I walked straight up to my room after my date with Justin, still in complete shock about what had happened the last few days. It was like a dream to me.

-Flash back- **I am aware that I suck at flash backs. No need to tell me ;)**

"Babe?" Nick said as he took my hands, my heart started beating a hundred times faster.

"Yeah?" I asked looking around the coffee shop

"I've got to break up with you"

That was when my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces and a waterfall of tears streamed down my face.

"W-What? Why?" I asked stuttering abit

"I've met this other girl. And I just think that I'd be better with her"

I cried even more.

"Im Sorry babe" he said coming to put his arm around me.

"NO YOUR NOT" I screamed throwing his arm off me "GET AWAY FROM ME, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

He walked out of the shop and left me alone, crying my eyes out. I was alone, I had nobody, until Justin walked in and sat next to me, I looked up at him and wiped away the tears.

_Why is Justin Bieber sitting next to me? _I thought.

"Sorry, but why are you sitting here?" I asked him

"I was walking past here, and I saw you in the window, I thought maybe you could use somebody to just be there for you. And I know you don't really know me, and I don't know you. But I just want you to know im here for you, if you need me" he said.

"Thanks" I said

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" he asked me

"M-M-My boyfriend just broke up with me, we were together for 4 years and he decided he liked this other girl, so he left me for her" I sobbed

"Hey, hey, hey" he said putting his arm around me and rubbed my arm slowly.

I slowly placed my head on his shoulder and tried to calm down.

He then sang part of his song to me and my heart beated faster and butterflies built up in my stomach.

"You've got a great voice Justin" I said.

He smiled at me and gave me his number, telling me I could call at anytime.

-End of flash back-

I sighed lying on my bed, looking at my phone

**Incoming call:**

**Nick**

I started to shake and then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Why where you bowling with that dweeber kid?" he said

"Nick, I have to move on sometime"

"I don't care Sydney, I don't like him"

"I don't like you!" I screamed and put the phone down and quickly texted Justin.

**To: Justin**

**Nick's already started on me :( x**

**From: Justin**

**Don't worry, if he does anything u, ill sort him out. x x**

**To Justin **

**Thanks x**

**From Justin**

**Anything for my favourite girl 3 x**

I put my phone under my pillow and went to sleep smiling. I may have just gotten with this boy but I sure do love him a lot.

-In the morning-

I checked my phone as soon as I woke up to see 2 new texts

**From Justin**

**Morning babe, wana hang out today?**

**From Nick**

**You're never going to get rid of me, and you cant do anything about it.**

I began to panic. _What if Justin cant get rid of him? Wait, he is Justin Bieber, he could get anyone on his side in a flash. _

**To Justin**

**Sure, my place?**

**From Justin:**

**Okay, ill be there in an about hour.**

I knew for a fact this wasn't going to be a good day, even if I was going to be with Justin, _he _will come and ruin it. I can see it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Right so we're back to Justin's point of view.**

**This chapter is abit better than the last but I fail at writing about kissing and jizz I don't know why :L it just doesn't like go with my writing :L but anyway .. I tried my best and hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

As soon as Sydney text me saying she wanted me to go round her place I smiled, a whole day with her, that's just perfect.

I took a shower and put on a pair of grey skinny jeans and an aqua blue t-shirt then set out.

I walked for about 15 minutes with people staring and following me until I reached Sydney's place.

I knocked on the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE" she called from inside

I chuckled a little "Don't worry, ill wait" I said back

She opened the door in a pair of black short shorts and a pink Hollister tee

"Sorry about that" she said, moving her fringe out of her eyes.

"No worries"

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me

"Watch a few movies? I don't mind as long as im with you" I smiled as she kissed my cheek and took me towards her bedroom.

"What movie do you wana watch" she asked

"Whatever you want, I don't mind"

"So, you won't mind if I put new moon in?"

I shook my head. "Not at all"

She put the DVD in the player and sat next to me on her bed.

"I love you babe" I whispered to her when she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Biebs" she giggled.

It was half way through the movie now and I was getting bored, I hadn't got a clue what was happening but I couldn't tell Sydney I didn't like it. It was all about making her happy, and well, she seemed more than happy watching this vampire crap. So I just stretched and put my arm around her.

She laughed at me and kissed my cheek again.

"Wait, Is that all I get? A kiss on the cheek"

She kissed my lips, and I rolled my eyes as hers went back to the TV screen.

"Hey, I saw that Mr." she joked

"Well come here then" I said motioning her to sit on my legs.

"Im way too heavy"

"You're as thin as a stick. Now hop on before I jump on you"

She laughed, then sat my legs.

"Now give me more, baby"

The next thing I knew, my lips were rubbing against Sydney's and as it was about to get more heated … we heard a loud bang on the window.

"What the foosh was that?" I asked

"I don't know, ill go have a look" she stood up, but I pushed her back down.

"No, no, no, you stay here, ill look. I don't want you getting hurt"

"Justin, ill be fine, it was probably just a bird or something"

"Somehow, I don't think it was babe" I said going to the window.

I


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so this chapter sucks. Its mostly all speech .. and as you know ... i suck at that.  
and im sorry this took so long to upload. haha.  
hopefully the next one will be up sooner .. i mean ... if people are still ach reading this :')**

**Chapter 7:**

As I approached the curtains slowly I could see a strange shadow. I could feel Sydney shaking behind me; I could tell she was really scared.

I opened the curtains slowly and saw Nick sitting there, in a tree, with an evil grin on his face as he held up a knife in his right hand.

I could hear Sydney crying behind me.

"Sydney go!" I said to her

"Go where?" she called

"Anywhere, just out of this room"

She got up and ran downstairs and I opened the window.

"Whats your problem Dick face" I yelled

"You're my problem Bieber. You stole my girlfriend"

"Excuse me, I stole _your_ girlfriend. You're the one who dumped her for another girl"

"I want her back"

"Well she doesn't want you"

"I don't care, now break up with her by midnight tomorrow or you wont live to see another day" he said holding up his knife.

"Fine. Now leave"

I closed the window and curtains again and went downstairs.

"What did he want?" she wept

"He said I have to break up with you by midnight tomorrow or he'll kill me"

She cried harder. "Y-You're going to break up with me then?"

"No way"

"Justin no, you can't die"

"I-Im not going to, come on"

"W-W-Where are we going?"

"We're moving"

"Where too, what about my parents?"

"I don't know and are your parents at work?"

She nodded

"Can you phone them and ill talk to them and tell them what's happened"

She grabbed her phone and called her mom

"Hi Honey, are you alright?"

"Not really"

"Why, what's up?"

"Here, Justin will tell you"

She handed me the phone.

"Justin, what's the problem?"

"Right" I said taking a deep breath "You know Nick right?"

"Yeah, what's he doing now?"

"He's just banged on the window with a knife in his hand and threatened to kill me if I didn't break up with Sydney" My voice turned shaky and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes but I held them back, I couldn't let Sydney know I was scared.

I heard a gasp from the other end

"I-I-I was thinking it would be best if me and Sydney moved away for a little while, until this has blew over"

"Urm, I don't know Justin"

"Please mom" Sydney shouted

"Well is it okay with your mom Justin?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet"

"Well call her, and if she says yes is fine with me, just tell me the details of where you'll be"

"Okay Thankyou" I said as I hung up

I handed Sydney her phone back and got mine out of my pocket and called my mom

"Justin honey, what do you want?"

"Look, Sydney's ex boyfriend just outside the window and basically said that if I don't break up with her by midnight tomorrow he'll kill me and I think its best if me and Sydney move away for a little while"

"Justin that's terrible"

"So can we move mom"

"For a little while yes, and if it's okay with Sydney's mom"

"It's fine with her. But how long is a little while?"

"No more than 2 months"

"Okay, ill be back in about an hour to get my stuff, Bye mom"

"Bye honey"

I put the phone down.

"We're moving to Canada" I said

Her mouth dropped with shock. We live in Atlanta, I don't think she was expecting us to move that far away. But all I know is, is that we'll be away from _him. _And that's all that matters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about this chapter being UBER late. Ive been busy with school and exams and stuff. But as soon as I brake up for summer ill start updating more often.**

**Im sorry if this chapter is like crap. I was trying to avoid them going shopping/sight seeing as I have no idea what shops/places are in Canada :L **

**Im from England you see... so I just guessed.**

**Chapter8: **

It was early the next morning; we had given our parents the details of where we would be staying and we we're on the plane ready to take off for Canada.

Sydney was nervously shaking her leg up and down while she stared out the window.

"Justin im scared" she said turning to me

"Its going to be alright" was all I could say. Because the truth is, I was too. I have never really been a big fan of flying. I hate heights and enclosed spaces, so this was just horrible.

I held her hand hard as the plane took off.

-Later on-

The plane ride was smooth, not much turbulence and only a couple of fans here and there. And as soon as we were in the air we pretty much slept the whole time.

"Justin?" Sydney asked as we stepped out of the cab outside the hotel.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do" I smiled

"I don't know what I want to do though"

"How's about we throw our suit cases in our room and just go for a walk? You know, just check the area out" I suggested

"I like that idea" she smiled

We walked inside to the check in desk.

"Hello how can I help?" a small blonde woman asked

"Can we check in please" I asked

"Name?" she said looking

"Bustin Jieber"

I looked over to Sydney who was almost in tears over what I just called myself. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your key, enjoy your stay" the receptionist said

I shot a small smile towards her and walked up to the elevator.

The elevator door closed behind us and Sydney burst out laughing again.

"What now?" I rolled my eyes again.

"You, Bustin Jieber" she said trying to put on her best _me_ voice. She failed.

"I do NOT sound like that" I laughed

"Oh yes you do Bustin" she laughed harder as we stepped out the elevator and walked straight to our room.

I looked around. The room was average, with a balcony, living area with a TV and mini fridge, a bathroom and a bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and took a look around. Not much, just one bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table.

_Yes _my mind screamed to the fact there was just one bed. I knew for sure this was going to be a good trip.

"Ready to go?" I asked throwing my suitcase down

"Ready as ever" she smiled that billion dollar smile that gave me butterflies

We were walking down the road out of the hotel. It was quiet about, no fans; no camera's just a few people here and there not even giving me a second look. This was the way I loved it. With my beautiful girlfriend in a beautiful place.

After about a half hour of walking around, joking about and just having fun we were getting tired. So I decided to take Sydney to one of my favourite spots. It was a little park area with a river near by.

"Wow, Justin this is…" she was lost for words. Just like I was when I first came here

"Just like you" I said as she stared at me puzzled "Beautiful"

She blushed as we lay on the grass.

"I love you Justin" she said turning her head towards me.

"Not as much as I love you"

She blushed as I held her hand and silence came between us. It was nice. I just wished time would stop so this could last forever.

Sadly, time didn't stop. We lay on that grass for hours. Trying to make it last as long as possible. But now, it was time for us to go back to the hotel.

"Im cold" I looked at Sydney who was shivering. I took my jacket off, and put it on her as if she was a baby

"Thanks" she blushed

"My pleasure"

I slowly walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure" I sang

"You're the best boyfriend ever" she said blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg im so sorry, this chapter is like so late :( and it sucks too.**

**I just need to get into my writing mood again and my chapters will be back up to standard xD**

**So enjoy and ill hopefully update soon :) x**

**Chapter 9:**

By the time we got back it was super late. We were both super tired and just wanted to sleep. Sydney quickly changed into her pink pyjamas and I just took my clothes off and climbed into bed in just boxers.

We said our prayers, and said a quick goodnight then went into dream land.

-11am-

I heard a loud knock on the door as I rolled over and groaned. Sydney was still sound asleep so it was up to me to get it.

They knocked again.

"Who is it" I shouted, still lying there.

There was no answer

"SERIOUSLY DUDE, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" I screamed getting angry.

There was still no answer

"Just get up and answer the door Justin" Sydney said with her eyes still closed.

"fine" I moaned and slipped on some red checked pyjama bottoms.

"Look, dude, why didn't you ..." I paused as I realised who was standing there in front of me.

He grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you here" he said.

"Who told you?" I asked him.

"Nobody"

"No really, who told you."

"Nobody, I found out myself"

"Okay, just seriously leave us alone. Sydney hasn't done anything wrong, you did. Its your fault"

"I wont leave you alone until I get her back" he said grabbing a large knife out of his back pocket.

"She doesn't want you back you fool"

"Well your just gona have to suffer the consequences then aren't you little boy" he raised the knife to my wrist

"Sydney call the police" I winced as he started to dig the blade in "and an ambulance"

She didn't question me, she knew who was out there and did as I said.

"You dick, you think the police are gona stop me killing you" I winced as he slit my wrists and then moved the knife up to my throat.

"STOP" the police called as they ran towards us. The paramedic followed.

He dropped the knife on the floor and ran towards the elevators, making all but one of the police men chase after him.

"C-Can you get my girlfriend please" I asked the man as I sat on the floor, letting the paramedic check out my cuts.

"Oh my gash, Justin are you okay" she knelt down next to me and held my hand.

"Ive been better" I joked and she kissed my forehead

"Mr Bieber?" I looked over at the paramedic "The slit isn't that deep so it doesn't require any stitches but keep this bandage on for a few days"

"Okay thanks" I said standing up

"Excuse me sir" I heard Sydney say to who I was guessing was the police man "Do you know what will happen to him? The one who did this to Justin"

"Right now, im not sure. But another man shall be up later to tell you the details"

"Thankyou" she said taking me inside the room

I decided to go onto twitter while we were waiting for the news as I hadn't been on it in ages. I kept looking up now and again to see what was happening on the TV.

I was just about to tweet when a thought hit me _Do my fans know im dating Sydney?_

"Urm Syd?"

"Yeah"

"Did I tell my fans we were dating?"

"I don't think so, the last thing you tweeted about me was that we _weren't_ dating"

"You are okay with me telling aren't you?"

"Yes"

"With the attention you'll be getting and everything?"

"Im sure Justin, they're gona have to find out some time"

"True" I said hugging her

Then I tweeted _a lot has happened today but im fine, just abit sore. But I have my beautiful girlfriend here to take away the pain :) .. I love her x_

I got a few tweets after that, asking me what happened and if im okay and a lot asking who my girlfriend was.

So I tweeted again. _Can't say what happened but im fine. Haha. _

Then I had another thought.

"Syd? Can we take a picture together? So I can twitpic it"

She giggled "sure"

So I loaded my webcam up and we posed for a couple of pictures, like a mini photo shoot in our hotel room.

We decided our favourite one was the one of me kissing her cheek. So I posted it on twitpic with a caption .. _So this is my girlfriend, Sydney. She's beautiful, don't you think? Xx_

We got a few mean comments but we put them aside letting the nice ones take over.

… Then we heard a knock on the door, and all our fun stopped.


End file.
